


A soft Mess (makes a Dirty Mess)

by graveltotempo



Series: The Hale-Stilinski Pack [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Classroom Sex, Derek is Derek, Kinda, M/M, San Francisco, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, but very soft when talking about stiles, derek is a teacher, just a blowjob tbh, the hale-stilinski pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: Stiles makes a surprise appearance in Derek's classroom and they're Soft, then Dirty.





	A soft Mess (makes a Dirty Mess)

**Author's Note:**

> Itz yA GIRL GRAVELTOTEMPO WITH A NEW ROCKING SERIE AKA THE SEQUEL TO THE HALE-STILINSKI PACK. Are y'all ready for this?

The boy appeared between one second and another, so quickly that you’d have missed him by blinking.

The only reason Alyssa had seen him was because she had been ogling at the cute guy in the last row near the door, and saw him slipping in. She stared at him, suspicion oozing off her until the boy looked up and met her eye.

His smile was a surprise, a little mischievous and very attractive as he almost nonchalantly took a sit next to her. Alyssa glared at him for a second and glanced at the professor, who had somehow missed the entire exchange.

Usually you couldn’t even breathe wrong without Professor Hale’s eyes fixing on you for a couple of seconds too long, his eyebrows literally judging you. 

Honestly, it was a feat that Professor Hale hadn’t yet spotted the new kid. Sometimes, Alyssa could swear that he answered the door before someone could even _knock_ at the door. Freaky as shit. He was hot, sure, but _at what cost?_

The brunette next to her looked around her age, if not a couple of years younger, and she was sure she had never seen him around campus before. It’s not like he would have stood out that much, in his Bat Man tee and Mets baseball cap. But there was a certain something about him, about his light brown eyes – so light she could almost _feel_ the melted gold in them – that made him look so much older, something she couldn’t quite place.

“So this is the _famous_ Professor Hale?” he muttered, an eyebrow arched teasingly as he took in the man, and _oh._ He was one of _those_.

Alyssa rolled her eyes a little. Figures he was one of those students who didn’t take architecture but had heard of the hot professor in T6-002 and went to check it out themselves. They were pathetic, in her opinion.

Sure, she could appreciate Professor Hale’s looks, the kaleidoscopic colours of his mesmerizing eyes, the way he was built like a Greek statue or the shape of his ass, but the man was _taken._ Quite happily, if what she heard of him was true.

According to people wo had studied with him for more than one year, there were four facts one needed to know about Professor Hale:

1. He was _the_ single hottest taught in Beacon Hills University (no one could deny that)

2. He was engaged and very much in love with his fiancé (he always wore his engagement ring, and apparently had a picture of him as his phone _and laptop_ background)

3. He had eyes and ears everywhere in the room, nothing happened without him knowing (cue the embarrassing story of the time he had asked Timothy to ‘ _please remove his fingers from inside Ms Janet, thank you_ ’ in the most chilling tone one could use)

4. His smile could reawaken the dead (As someone who had previously been dead inside, Alyssa could testimony) 

5. The only times he honestly smiled was when talking about his fiancé (His eyes basically lit up, and he looked almost soft and approachable when he did)

She, however could keep her lust in check, unlike some other students in the the same class. So, she ignored the brunette next to her and focused back on Professor Hale.

“Prof, what are your plans for Thanksgiving?” asked Chloe, one of the most shameless members of the Lust for Hale Squad. No matter how many times he turned her down, she came back.

The professor seemed to take a deep breath and grimace immediately, before he answered. “My fiancé’ unfortunately isn’t back for the holidays, so I’m kind of stuck here with just a couple friends.” He shrugged a little, but when Chloe made to ask something, he started talking again. “My fiancé’ is actually about to graduate from Columbia, so I’m not too pent up about it. Plus, last time he came down, he had the idiot idea to make it from NY to here _by car._ And he also stopped on the way to pick up his sister and his best friend who go to _Central Florida University.”_ He shook his head fondly.

Many readjusted themselves in the seat for what promised to be an interesting anecdote. There were a couple of minutes till the bell rung anyway.

“Apparently it was the road trip of the millennium that I missed. But when they got here, it was literally a few days before he had to go back. I had- _we_ all had missed that asshole and all he wanted to do was _sleep._ ” He snorted, and the guy next to Alyssa looked almost offended, although there was a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “He did bring a lot of presents for everyone, so I forgave him for ditching me for basically the whole break.”

Martin, a guy in the second row looked intrigued. “What did he get you, Prof?”

The man’s face turned carefully blank, but Alyssa could see how red his ears were turning, as could everyone else in the room. Now things were getting interesting. 

“He got him the most hilarious pair of matching boxers for both of them. His one said ‘ _I howl at the moon_ ’ with a moon drawn on the back, on the butt cheeks, and the other one said ‘ _It ain’t gonna suck itself_ ’ on the front.” Everyone in the room startled, looking at Alyssa in surprise.

Not at Alyssa. At the boy sitting next to her, who was grinning at the professor from his seat. He winked at him. “Hey, babe.”

Alyssa almost had a double take, because there was _no way_ she was picking up what the boy was putting down. But the way Professor Hale was staring in utter surprise, a small smile slowly taking up his feature as the guy – _his fiancé’ –_ walked briskly towards him.

As he swung his arms back and forth as he stepped down the stairs, she recognised the silver band on his hand, one that matched perfectly Prof0f Hale.

The boy almost skipped the last few steps and all but threw himself at the teacher, pushing their lips together. “Missed you.”

The professor took one step back, grinning down at him like an idiot, an arm secured around his waist. “Class, this is my fiancé’. Stiles.”

A chorus of exclamations rung around the room. “ _This… kid?!” “How old is he?!” “You could do so much better!” “Y’all too damn adorable.” “I’m up for a threesome, hit me up!”_

Stiles arched an eyebrow, detaching himself from Derek’s arm to sit on his desk. He completely ignored any of the questions, and smirked at his fiancé’. “So… this your classroom huh?” he asked him, tapping his fingers lightly on the desk.

The professor looked at him for a moment, then turned to the classroom. “Class dismissed.”

* * *

It took about 5 entire minutes for the entire classroom to empty, and by the time Chloe realised that _no, they didn’t want a threesome_ especially not with her, Derek felt like fucking Stiles right there on the table.

The brunette wasn’t even making it easy on him, tapping the table smugly, smirking whenever their eyes met and sucking with too much strength on a lollipop that he produced from thin air.

Once everyone was gone he allowed himself to sit back on his chair and stare at Stiles with an arched eyebrow. “When the hell did you get in my classroom? Or here in general?”

Stiles took out the lollipop from his mouth and smacked his lips together. “Between you talking about boring shit and you offending me in front on your classroom.” 

“I was flattering you. I didn’t mention anything about a sleep deprived you humping my leg and demanding to be fucked while your father was literally in the same _house._ ” Answered the werewolf, a note of derision in his voice.

His fiancé jumped off the table and settled on his lap. “God, I missed you so much. I love you. I wanna suck your dick.” He breathed, putting their lips together.

Its messy and wet, but neither of them really cares. They missed each other too much, and with such conflicting schedules it had been hard to do anything other than get off on skype. And there is only so many times they can jerk off on the phone before the buffering starts to get very annoying and mood killing.

“Off, off.” Muttered Stiles, slipping down on his knees and pulling down Derek’s expensive suit pants with it.

“And they say romance is dead.” Said Derek, but Stiles ignored him.

“Hello, my dearest friend. I missed you so much.” Cooed the boy, and Derek rolled his eyes. Trust his boyfriend to talk to a dick like it was a real person or something.

And… there it is. Derek had missed it, the way Stiles’ mouth feels wrapped all around his dick like this. Wet and hot, and just so. _Damn. Good._

Stiles’ tongue drags itself along the length of his cock, making Derek shudder a little under it. He reaches out to grab the edge of the table, but the brunette makes a hmmf kind of noise that makes him stop. He moves his hand, that Derek hadn’t even realised was on his tight and puts his hand in his hair. _Uh_. Derek can _definitely_ get behind this program.

The werewolf grabs tighter on his hair, letting out a low moan when Stiles starts going farther down on his dick, slowly but surely starting to deepthroat him. Derek can feel his eyes rolling at the back of his head at the feeling, so that’s when someone knocks at the door, of course.

For a second they both freeze in their tracks and stare at each other. Then Derek quickly pushes the other boy under his table, before clearing his throat. “Come in.”

A girl that Derek vaguely recognised as Alyssa made her way in, a cautious look around before approaching his desk. Derek put his hands on the table in what he hoped was somehow a casual look on his face.

“Where is your fiancé’?” asked the girl, looking around and probably expecting Stiles to appear out of thin air.

He shrugged. “Oh, he just went to the toilets. He’ll be back in n-no t-time.” He coughed to cover the stutter on the last words, because Stiles had gone crazy and decided to start lazily sucking his dick again even though there was a student there.

The girl frowned a little, then shook her head. “I was thinking about the project for this week. Do I have to be paired with DJ? He’s an idiot, sir.” She complained, oblivious to the way Derek was trying very hard not to shift in front of her.

Stiles dragged his tongue down to the base of his cock again, fondling his balls a little with both hands. He was so going to pay for this, fucking hell.

“You and I know that, uhm, you have to speak to DJ for that.” He said, somehow managing to keep his voice level. 

Stiles chose that particular moment to start sucking faster, making Derek’s dick hit the back of his throat a couple of times in the process. Derek could feel the hotness pooling in at the bottom of his stomach, and the claws threatening to appear by how much he was trying to rein back any sound.

“I did, but he doesn’t care enough to give me an answer.” She complained, and Derek was sure she said something else but he couldn’t concentrate on anything she said. He could only feel Stiles’ hands on his tights, as he went for another deepthroat, teeth scraping against his balls and dick hitting his throat again.

He just nodded at the girl, trying to even out his breath and thanked his lucky stars when she gave him a look, she blushed and hastily retreated the room, muttering under her breath. Derek could have easily listened to what she was saying, but the moment the door closed behind her, he was shooting his load in Stiles’ mouth, eyes shifting red and a loud moan leaving his mouth.

“Jesus Christ.” He groaned, eyes closed as he tried to even out his breathing.

Stiles snickered, and propped up on his lap, nibbling the skin of his neck with a soft sigh. Derek opened his eyes, eyeing for a second his messed-up hair, pink shiny lips with a trail of come coming out and the wetness on his trousers. “Did you come because someone was looking at me have my brains sucked out of my brain?” he questioned.

The brunette shuddered a little and gave him a lazy smile. “What? I’m a freak.”

“You’re a menace.” He answered him, before giving him another sloppy kiss.

Stiles returned it for a moment, before moving his head away. “How about we live out my fantasy dream of getting fucked by you on that desk right there?”

His freaky nymphomaniac sexy ass weirdo fiancé’, ladies and gentlemen.

* * *

If Alyssa was allowed to work by herself on the project even though everyone else was stuck in a pair or a trio, no one questioned it.

**Author's Note:**

> just so you know this serie might be a lil more mature in regard to some ships and more silly with others. Some stuff might even make you sad, and some might make you mad. Hint: Kate Argent makes a sudden appearance in story 3 and someone from the pack leaves in story 2. sad.


End file.
